Of OC's and Comdey
by The Alien Tony
Summary: Okay, so this is a collection of oneshots, mostly unrelated. Hopefully you'll find them humorous. Hopefully. This is dedicated to my forum freinds, and anyone else who wants an OC in a chapter, leave a comment and I'll probably put them in! yeah. crappy summary. sorry.
1. The Coffee

**Hi guys! Okay, so this is the first story of my new profile (yes, I'm deleting all of my old stories. I lost inspiration. Sorry.) And hopefully I'll update more often. This story is dedicated to my forum freinds, you know who you are. I'll be doing OC cameos, if you have any ideas or suggestions or want to see the return of any OC's, by all means, leave a comment and tell me! :D Okay, so this will be a series of oneshots, hopefully you'll find them humorous. If not...Well than that just sucks. Heads up warning, if I mispell something, I probably will, please forgive me. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, AND ALL OC'S GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS. Let the story begin! :)**

"TSUBAKIII! I JUST TRIED THE GREATEST THING!" Blackstar's voice rung through the apartment.

Tsubaki sighed. Who could be this energetic at 5 am? She wearily climbed up the stairs to see what he wanted.

She walked up to his room, and to her suprise, he wasn't there. "Wha.." She looked around. In the closet. No Blackstar. Under the bed. No Blackstar. In the hallway. No Blackstar. In the freaking toilet. (You'd be suprised at what happened before.) No Blackstar.

Finally, Tsubaki gave up with a dejected sigh. She walked back downstairs with an anime sweatdrop. _Seriously, where the hell could he even be...? _

Then there was a strange high pitched sound. A squeak? Then it sounded again, from the living room. Tsubaki looked like o.o and walked carefully into the living room.

"HI TSUBAKIII!~" Blackstar shouted from atop the couch. His voice sounded like a chipmunk, and he held an open balloon close to his mouth.  
"Blackstar...What did you do?!" Tsubaki said with a sweatdrop. Blackstar grinned, and jumped off the couch, did a flip, landed on one hand, and did a one handed cartwheel, landing swiftly on his feet infront of Tsubaki.

"I tried the most awesome thing! You know that brown stuff you always drink? I finally figured out how to use the machine to make it and tried some!" He exclaimed.

Tsubaki froze. Coffee. Blackstar had drinken coffee. The one thing that gets Tsubaki through days on end of nothing but intense workouts. It was really strong, and could keep the average person up for at least 12 hours. And now Blackstar, the most energetic person in the world, had drinken it. Lord Death help us.

Before Tsubaki could even react, Blackstar grabbed her wrist, and dragged her off to school. "Imma make this day even more awesome!" He said excitedly as he dragged her into the classroom.

He ran in, and jumped on Stein's desk, exclaiming,"YOUR DAYS ALL JUST GOT BRIGHTER, FOR I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, HAS ARRIVED!" He didn't just jump on the teacher's desk and yell it out. No, he jumped up on the desk, and yelled it out _in a chipmunk voice._ Tsubaki facepalmed.

"Blackstar. Get down." Stein said, looking somewhat like T.T but mostly remaining calm. Blackstar flipped off his desk, and ran to his own.

Tsubaki sighed, and walked to her desk. Shortly after, Stein began the lesson, a long and boring lecture. Thanks to the coffee, Blackstar couldn't keep still. He wrote his autograph on the desk, then signed Tsubaki's shirt, then his chair, then several other student's desk, then the wall, and kept going until the whole room was covered in his signatures.

When Stein turned around at the end of his lecture, and saw that the whole room was covered in Blackstar singnatures, her frowned. "Well Blackstar, since you obviously have too much energy for your own good, how would you like to spar?"

Blackstar's eyes widened. "HECK YES, PICK SOMEBODY, I'LL BEAT THEIR ASS!" He exclaimed, jumping up on his table.

Stein sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kayla, could you come up here please?" (**Shoutout to Kind! :D) **

A girl stood up from the rest of the class and walked down the stairs, then waited for Blackstar with a grin. Blackstar ran down, and said,"PREPARE TO GET YOUR BUTT KICKED!"

Kayla smiled, and took a fighting stance, as did Blackstar. "Come at me bro!" She exclaimed.

Blackstar lunged at her, but Kayla jumped and flipped over him. Blackstar yelled,"Speed Star!" and moved so fast that it appeared he had teleported, appearing behind Kayla.

Kayla quickly turned, and aimed a punch at Blackstar, which he dodged. Blackstar aimed a spin kick at Kayla, but she ducked swiftly and Blackstar was left kicking at air.

Before he could do anything, Kayla launched herself up and over him, and drop kicked him over the head. That was the first and only blow exchanged bewteen the two, for Blackstar was knocked out. Kayla looked like ^.^

"Kayla wins. Class dismissed." Stein said boredly, spinning in his chair.

Tsubaki sighed, and walked down to drag Blackstar home. When they finally got to their apartment, Tsubaki opened the door to his room, and set him down on his bed. She sighed, and walked to her own bedroom for a well deserved nap.

"TSUBAKIII! GUESS WHAT!" Tsubaki shot out of her bed and ran down the stairs at hearing Blackstar yell. She ran into the living room to see Blackstar next to a HUGE empty coffee mug. Crap.

**Hi! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please reveiw! I write for you guys, because you're awesome! 3 **

**-tacosoftballgirl (AKA Starry) **


	2. BEHOLD!

**Hi! It's me again! This chapter will have one of my own OC's, hope you like her! Anyway, shoutout to all my forum freinds. 'Sup? Hope you guys like this chapter, I had to think on it for a while. So, I've got a lot of stuff going on in my life, (school, softball, more school...T.T) so the updates will more than likely be slow at best. The only reason I'm getting these first two up so fast is because I'm sick and have a lot of downtime. Yeah... As always, I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, AND ALL OC'S GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS. Now onto the story, you've been reading this really long author's note for too long. **

"Wake up Soul!" Maka exclaimed.

"Wha...?" Soul muttered groggily, waking up. He sat up in his bed, his white hair sloppy and red eyes wary.

"We'll be late for school! Come on!" Maka yelled from behind his door, and the sound of footsteps running down the stairs sounded from the hallway.

"...So uncool." Soul muttered, getting up and getting dressed. He put on his usual outfit, and his trademark headband, and walked downstairs. "I need my frickin' sleep Maka..." He muttered.

Maka was making breakfast, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She looked over her shoulder from her place by the stove, glaring at him with her deep green eyes. "Then you shouldn't have stayed up until 2 in the morning watching Jersey Shore!"

Soul sweatdropped. "Sorry." He muttered.

Maka sighed, and fixed his plate, setting it down infront of him. "Just hurry up and eat so we can get to school." She sat across from him and started eating herself.

"Thanks Maka.." Soul said, cramming some bacon in his mouth.

"Morning~" Came a purr from towards the floor.

Soul glanced down to see Blair in cat form next to the table.

"Morning Blair." Maka muttered, setting down a plate of eggs for her.

Blair purred her thanks and began eating, making the 'nom, nom, nom' sounds.

Maka and Soul soon finished their breakfast, and gathered their things. They ran to the door, opened it, and then,"BEHOLD!"

Soul made the (ﺧ益ﺨ) face as Excalibur popped up from nowhere. "Oh Death no..." He muttered.

Maka sighed. "Excalibur, we have to go to school. Go away." She said. That was actually the nice way of saying what she was really thinking. _Get lost you little arrogant freak. _

"FOOL!" Excalibur exclaimed, holding his cane in her face. Maka looked like T.T She picked him up, set him aside, and resumed running to school with soul.

Luckily, they got to school just in time. The bell rang as they sat in their seats. Stein began his lesson, and everything seemed to be almost normal... Exept one of the students was in handcuffs. A girl in the corner, which generally everyone avoided, had the silver metal rings tight around her wrists. Maka blinked.

Only a few people knew much about the girl, but everyone knew that her name was Dakre, and you didn't want to be around her. She seemed to be troubled, flinching every now and then.

Suddenly, Excalibur appeared on Stein's desk. "BEHOLD!" He yelled, pointing his cane upwards in a dramatic pose. Dammit.

Stein, along with every other student in the room, looked like (ﺧ益ﺨ) "Um..." Was all he could say before Excalubiur said,"I HAVE COME TO EDUCATE YOU ALL ON MY GLORY!"

Maka facepalmed. Soul sweatdropped. Stein looked like T.T _Get off my desk you albino freak before I dissect you. _Kayla, who also had a thing for dissecting, had the same expression. **(Hi Kind/Phantom! XD) **Dakre looked at Excalibur with sheer indifference, and appeared to be the only one not hating Excalibur. Although, she was thinking, _I want to burn him so bad...I want to burn everything. _

Excalibur paced to and fro on Stein's desk, lecturing them. He told stories that didn't even make sense, starting with how he met a girl in a bar while he was depressed, and changing suddenly to about how he saved a whole gang when he was a 'ruffian' by dancing at a fancy recital.

Soul coughed, then said under his breath,"Schitzo." Then coughed again. A few of the other students laughed while Maka glared at him before glaring at Excalibur.

Then, Excalibur jumped from desk to desk, asking students questions, and always exclaiming,"FOOL!" in their faces whenever they answered.

Dakre's expression grew more and more annoyed in the back of the room.

Excalibur jumped to Maka and Soul. "What is rule #45 of the legendary 1,000 rules?" He asked.

"Um..." Soul said.

"FOOL!" Excalibur yelled in both of their faces while jumping off thier desks, and jumping on to Dakre's. "What is rule #45 of the 1,000 rules?" He asked her.

"G-Get off my desk." Dakre said, her eyes wide for some reason.

"FOOL!" Excalibur said, but remained. "What is the 45th rule?"

Suddenly, Dakre broke, and it was revealed why people shouldn't be around her. She stood up, and laughed maniacally, then picked Excalibur up, throwing him against the wall, holding a knife to his neck.

Excalibur actually shutup for once, but didn't look happy.

Dakre beat him up in the middle of the classroom, until suddenly her mad laughter ceased, and she returned to her desk.

Excalibur wearily got up, looking weary, but said weakly,"Fools..." Then teleported away.

Stein looked like he had no idea what just happened, along with the rest of the class. He shrugged, and said,"Class dismissed."

Everyone ran out, happy to be free of Excalibur.

Maka sighed, and walked home with Soul.

~Later that night~

Soul collapsed on his bed from exhaustion. He had been training with Maka for a long time, and now felt like he got hit by a truck. Every part of him ached, and he welcomed the feeling of the warm soft bed as he dissolved into unconsciousness. The peaceful silent darkness sent him into a deep sleep.

"BEHOLD!" The albino thing popped up in his bedroom. (ﺧ益ﺨ) Dammit.

**Next chapter is up and ready! Hope you guys liked it! This goes out to all readers, if you have an OC you want in my story, just describe it in a reveiw, and I'll chose some to throw in there! ;) Hope you guys like this, and the next chapter will be up sometime...Well, sometime. TTYL. 3**

**-tacosoftballgirl (Starry) **


	3. Screwed

**Hi ya'll! Yet another chapter is here, so do you know what that means? I don't either. Okay, so I'm trying to make this a story where YOU, the READER somewhat has control over what happens. This is what YOU'RE reading, so why not customize it, change it up some, right? Okay, so now, if you want the characters, the OC's, or orignals, to do an action, say a line, etc. leave a reveiw with it in there, or PM me, and I'll get it in there I swear. Well...It depends on what it is. This is rated T for TEEN. It's not hentai. Just gotta get that out there. No dirty actions...But I will allow perverted jokes. That's as far as I will go. As you will see in this chapter. XD I'll be cameoing one of my OC's this time, hope you guys like her. Now, for the ever-repetative sentence. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, AND ALL OC'S GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS. I've kept you long enough, here it goes. :D**

Stein woke up in his lab and sighed. He got up, and went through the usual morning routine, getting dressed, eating breakfast, dissecting something, etc. _Now for school. _He thought to himself, walking to the academy wondering what would happen today.

Suddenly, a readheaded girl ran up to him. "Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Um...Hi." Stein said.

"You know, my freind, **Phillips Head **came up to me other day, saying that he lost his dog, **bolt. **So we ran around looking for him, and found him under a **flat **peice of **metal.** It was really weird, because I mean, who would suspect to find a dog under a peice of **steel? **But, it was a huge releif, because we really thought we were **screwed.**" The girl said, emphasising each (intentional) screw pun.

Stein blinked. "And you know, I knew a man who looks a lot like you." He said, referring to Spirit.

The girl looked like :D "Really?"  
"Mhm." Stein said calmly. "I dissected and experimented on him in his sleep." He pulled out a scalpel.

The girl ran off and Stein chuckled. He continued walking to school.

He walked into his classroom, and sat down in his desk, organizing papers and setting up for the lesson for that day. When all of the students arrived, he began his lesson.

Suddenly, the redheaded girl from before ran in. "Sorry I'm late, ran to Deathbucks." She was holding a cup of coffee.

Stein glared at her. "Take a seat..." He said darkly.

Dakre stood up with a sigh. "I apologize for my weapon . Kinmin, what the hell, get over here."

Kinmin ran over to Dakre, and sat next to her.

Most of the kids were suprised that Dakre had a partner, but they quickly got over it.

"Okay, today class..." Stein started into his lesson. Then, Kinmin's hand shot up. Stein sighed, and said,"Yes Kinmin...?"

"You know the kind of screwed where you're in a sucky situation?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Stein said slowly.

"I'm sorry man, but that's the only kind of screwed you're ever gonna get." Kinmin said.

Several students laughed, while Stein glared at her.  
Kinmin looked like o.o" under his glare. She bailed out the window.

Stein sighed, and continued with his lesson.

Suddenly, Blackstar stood up on his desk. "SHE WAS RIGHT, YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO-" He was cut off when Stein threw a scalpel at him, it narrowly missing him. He sat back down.

Stein sighed. He'd had enough of students degrading him for one day. "Class dismissed." He growled.

The students walked out of the classroom, most of them laughing.

Stein muttered a few curses, then walked outside, passing Kinmin who hadn't moved from where she landed, and was watching a Chuck Norris movie on her phone. He took a picture, and walked home, getting on his computer. He stayed up most of the night dissecting a printed out picture of Kinmin.

**Sorry this chapter was kinda weak, and short, but it's all I've got right now. Yeah...Um, see ya later. **

**-tacosoftballgirl (Starry)**


	4. OCD part 1

**Good idea Kind! Expect it in upcoming chapters. I'm now going to cameo my freind's OC's, I hope you like them! This chapter, I hope you like it, but if you don't, please avoid too much hate when you flame me. As always, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ALL OC'S GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Also, I need more OC's to cameo. YOU! YEAH YOU! READER! I KNOW you have a make beleive character in your head, and you want it in this story. Type it up. Hit the reveiw button. Or PM me. You know you want to~ Okay, so here's the chapter.**

"Kid! Wake up! We gotta get to school!" Liz exclaimed, knocking on his door. Footsteps echoed through the hallways as Liz and Patty ran in a frenzy to get ready.  
Kid woke up and looked at the time. 6:59 am. Just one freaking minute from being a perfect time. "DAMMIT LIZ! PATTY! I WAS SO CLOSE TO WAKING UP PERFECTLY!" He yelled, getting up and quickly getting dressed.  
"Just hurry up and get down here!" Liz called from downstairs.  
Kid sighed, and ran downstairs, grumbling about imperfection.  
Patty literally shoved a peice of toast in Kid's mouth. She giggled and hugged a stuffed giraffe.  
Kid looked like T.T before Liz shoved him out the door of the mansion. "Come on, we have to be there at 7!" She said, dragging Patty with her as she ran towards the academy.  
"DON'T SAY SEVEN, SAY EIGHT!" Kid shouted crossly, running behind them. "Eight is perfectly symmetrical! Seven is horridly wrong!"  
"NOBODY CARES, COME ON!" Liz said, running up the stairs of the D.W.M.A.  
Kid suddenly collapsed, and started crying. "I FORGOT TO-"  
"NOBODY CARES!" Liz said, trying to push, well, more like roll him through the doors. Kid wouldn't budge.  
Patty glared at him. Anime flames appeared in her eyes and she looked downright scary. She said in a deep monster voice,"Get your ass moving, dammit!"  
Kid jolted up, and ran in, still crying.  
Liz slapped Patty a high five, and ran in with her. They made it into class just in time. They walked to their desk, half dragging Kid. They got to their class just in time. As they sat down, Stein started his lesson.

Suddenly,"BEHOLD!" and yes, you guessed it, Excalibur appeared on Kayla's desk. **(This is for you, Kind! :D) **

Kayla blinked. Then she grinned maniacally, and pinned Excalibur down. She took out a marker, and started drawing dissection guidelines on his body. She took out a scalpel, and made a few deep cuts on him before he teleported away. Kayla smirked, before returning to her desk, while Stein and Dakre clapped softly.

Liliana, a girl sitting slightly to the side, sweatdropped. "She needs a psychiatrist..." She muttered.

Takuya, her weapon partner, nodded in agreement. "So does Stein and Dakre." He commented. **(Shoutout to Moon! :D) **

Stein continued with his lesson, and Excalibur didn't come back.

Patty was throwing around a paper airplane. It landed on Liliana's desk. "Wha..." Liliana picked it up and saw Patty. She shrugged, and gently tossed it back to her. A stream from the air vent caught it, and it landed on Kid's desk instead.

Kid blinked, and picked it up. He froze and dropped it. It was asymmetrical. He looked back from the direction of where it was thrown, and saw Liliana. _IT'S ASYMMETRICAL. _He mouthed.

Liliana looked like o.o" _Sorry! _She mouthed back.

Takuya chuckled as Stein finished his lesson. "Class dismissed." Stein muttered.

Kid ran up to Liliana. "That airplane was imperfect!" He exclaimed.

Patty and Liz sighed. They ran up behind him and dragged him off. "Sorry." They apologized to Lil and Taku before walking off.

Liliana and Takuya shrugged, walking off.

Liz and Patty dragged Kid back to the mansion. They set him down on the couch, and stood infront of him.

"What?" Kid asked.

"You're going to a psychiatrist." They both said simutaniously.

**To be continued... **


End file.
